HAUNTING FUTURE
by Signo the hedgehog
Summary: The guys have kids? is this a really twisted nightmare, or are these new guys telling the truth about who they are? sonamy sonOC espioOC Knuxouge Tailsream. And who gets what awards at the Mobian Music Awards Ceremony?


**HAUNTING FUTURE**

Ch1: Meet the parents

The Chaotix, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Signo, Ersatz the echidna, Tails, Cream and Sidla the wasp were sat in the pink living room in Amy Rose's house, much to Sonic's dismay. There were watching an Anime DVD and eating pizza, when suddenly the TV went fuzzy. Then a picture of a lot of little kids appeared on screen. They were knocking on the inside of the TV screen.

"_I think we've got the right place!" said a pink and blue female hedgehog. She was blue, but her quills were bright pink and her eyes were emerald green. She was wrestling a male sky blue hedgehog. "Move out of the way Roberto!" the girl squealed. She let out a high-pitched scream and was forced out of the TV and into the room where the crew was. The hedgehog named Roberto soon followed after. _

_Next; came a male white bat with spikey red hair and a female red echidna with long sleek ivory hair and bat wings; a female black echidna with long brown hair and a male brown hedgehog with jet black and scarlet streaked quills; a male bright yellow bee with 4 huge wings and a giant sting; a female cream coloured fox with long orange rabbit ears and a male orange rabbit with 2 white fox tails; a male tall black chameleon with a strange scarlet tail and scarlet spikes and a female purple hedgehog with a curly tail and hundreds of straight quills that were a jet black; and a female blue crocodile with brown eyes._

"_Who the hell are you?" Shadow asked the purple hedgehog with the curly tail._

"_Stop being funny Uncle Shadow! It's me Tanya!" she giggled._

"_Uncle?" he said quietly. He turned to his sister "SIGNO! WHAT DID YOU DO?" he yelled._

"_Whoa Dad, calm down!" the black echidna said._

"_Wha-wha-what did you just call me?" Shadow stammered._

"_HA!" Vector laughed "Oih, little kids take it in turns to tell us who your parents are and who you are!" he chuckled "this should be good" he whispered._

"_My name's Tobayus and Rouge and Knuckles are my mam and dad. I'm 11" the white bat said._

"_My name's Dilitia and I'm 12. Tobayus is my brother," the red echidna announced._

"_That means………" Rouge began. She broke off and looked at Knuckles who was sat next to her. They both jumped up and stared at each other in horror._

"_I'm Lilly, this is Roberto!" the blue female hedgehog shouted. "He's 13 and I'm 11!" _

"_NO! Please NO!" Sonic yelled hoping and praying that these weren't his kids._

"_And that's our dad crazy as ever and Amy's our mum!" Roberto said. Amy jumped up and screamed with glee, whilst Sonic sat with his head in his hands._

"_I'm Maria. I'm 12 and Shadow and Ersatz are my parents," the black echidna with long brown hair said plainly._

"_Shadow Jr. 14 catch my drift," The brown hedgehog said as if these people had no right to be asking him who he was. He definitely had Shadow's attitude._

_The male bee then buzzed into view. "I'm Spear. Charmy and Sidla are my mam and dad. I'm 7"_

_Shadow was jumping around angrily now. Shouting; I CAN'T HAVE KIDS!_

_The cream fox girl stood up "I'm Vanilla and I'm 11 and Cream is my mom and Tails is my dad" she said sweetly. Signo looked at her._

"_What sort of a poncy kid is that?" She said then she looked at Tails "oh, right. Sorry T"_

"_I'm Miles II. I'm 11" said the orange rabbit with the white tails._

"_I'm Scar. I'm 13. Signo's my mum and Espio's my dad," He said in a very deep voice. Lilly was swooning over him._

"_I'm Tanya. I'm 12 and I'm Scar's sister." The purple hedgehog said._

"_I had kids? I had kids with Espio?" Signo said slowly. "Eww! Why couldn't I have had kids with Sonic?"_

_The room fell quiet everyone was looking at her. "You did mum." Scar said._

"_I did?" she said slowly._

"_Wahoo! I got on with Signo! In your face Espio!" Sonic started break dancing like an idiot._

"_Yeah." Scar said. "And here he is now. My half brother." Scar sort of spat this. '**I'm suppost to be the best-looking guy! But then he has to come along and totally thrash me**' he thought._

_A deep midnight blue hedgehog came out of the TV. He was tall; he had a great figure and had handsome brown eyes. He had lots of black quills that stuck up from the top of his head, done in an almost professional style. He was wearing gold sneakers and his arms were packed with muscle. Dilitia and Vanilla screamed at the sight of him and ran up to him, tried to jump up and hug him; but he just simply walked up to Signo and Sonic and ignored them completely. _

"_Nice to see you" he said, he had a lovely deep voice, even nicer than Scar's._

"_Gosh!" Signo said. "We had one good-looking kid Sonic!"_

_Sonic didn't look at her as he spoke but looked at the boy. "I aint bothered how he looks I'm just concerned about how he got made!" Sonic laughed._

"_Have you been perving over me?" Signo asked him._

"_Yes" Sonic said. Signo giggled._

"_You two just haven't changed one bit have you?" their son said. "Even though you're both married you both flirt like crazy. I'm Leonardo, I'm 13"_

"_Hate to break up such a, er, special moment Sonic but who's this kid then?" Vector said, looking pointedly at the blue crocodile. "Go on then"_

"_My name's Jewel. I love my money. I'm 14. Vector is my Uncle." The croc said._

"_Cool" said Vector._

"_I can't have kids with Espio!" Signo shouted._

"_Dad" Tanya said to Espio, he did not turn around. "DAD!" Espio jumped a little then turned around._

"_What are you bloody shouting for?" Espio said. He was watching Sonic hold Signo in his arms, he was leaning over her and whispering words to her and she was stood there staring into his eyes. Espio couldn't take it. "What do you want?" he said plainly._

"_Now I see where Scar gets his moodiness from." Tanya whispered. "Why is mum like that with Sonic and not you?" She looked over to where Sonic and Signo were and saw Leo looking happy for once. _

"_She goes out with him. She thinks I'm just some guy she works with," Espio said longingly._

"_You work with her?" Tanya said._

"_Yes. At the CDA that's the only thing we have in common so it seems. She's in love with Sonic. She doesn't even notice me." Espio said quietly. He hadn't noticed that his son was sat next to him._

"_Oh she does. Trust me on this one dad" Scar said. Espio flinched at being called 'dad'. "We'll be here for a while don't you worry"_

"_So that's where the CDA came from!" Tanya shouted. "Scar works for the CDA now. Mum wouldn't let me work there. She said she doesn't want me making the same mistake as her or something. Jewel owns the CDA. Shadow Jr., Spear and Miles II work there as well."_

"_Mistake?" Espio said sitting up._

"_Ahh, I can't tell you that one. The only person mum told was Leo, and we aren't exactly best friends with him." Tanya said._

"_Yeah, he keeps stealing Shadow Jr. girlfriend and when he's fed up he dumps her and she still runs screaming after him." Scar said. "And he's always trying to get Sonic and Amy and you and Mum split up so his parents can get back together. Amy absolutely despises him"_

_Scar looked over at Sonic and Signo at the wrong moment. Sonic was leaning over her even more now, but they were also leaning over the couch. Sonic was still talking to her softly and she started to lean her head back and laugh. She whispered something to him then he leaned her over even more so she was lying on the couch and then he kissed her. She was there kissing back. Espio was there dying. Tanya was crying. Scar was about to get up and punch Sonic in the stomach. Leonardo was jumping and smiling and laughing._

_Knuckles jabbed Sonic in the stomach. "Oih!" Sonic said. Breaking the kiss. Signo looked disappointed. "Can't you see I'm trying to make out with my chick here?"_

"_Shut up and listen." Knuckles whispered, "Your kids are watching you"_

"_So what?" Sonic said and went back to kissing Signo._

_Knuckles sighed, Rouge rolled her eyes at him then went round to see Signo. She dragged her away. "Signo you can't snog Sonic infront of your kids, it'll hurt Tanya and Scar's feelings and you can't snog Espio coz it'll hurt Leo's feelings."_

"_I wouldn't snog Espio anyway let alone have 2 bloody kids with him!" Signo yelled. "Fine I won't snog Sonic, but it's for the kids, not for Espio, got that?"_

"_Yeah, now get in there and sort out who's staying where" Rouge said. The two of them went back into the room, and Espio was amazed to see Signo sit down next to him._

"_Right!" Vector said. "I guess me, Jewel, Charmy, Sidla and Spear are off back to the office!" they got up and left._

"_Are we going to Angel Island then Knux?" Rouge asked _

"_Whatever" Said very grumpy Knuckles. _

"_Come on Toby, Dilitia!" Rouge called. The four of them went out._

"_You're going have to stay at Ersatz's Shad, mine'll be too crowded." She told her brother._

"_See ya Uncle Shadow!" Tanya called. Shadow flinched._

"_Come on Dad!" Shadow Jr. shouted. Shadow flinched again._

"_Now" Amy said. "What are we doing?"_

"_I think Sonic should stay here and help you look after the kids Amy"_

"_What d'ya mean?" She said._

"_You know, Lilly and Roberto, your kids" Signo said slowly, as if she was dumb. _

"_Good" Amy snapped, " At least I won't have 'Leonardo' that stupid little……" _

"_Say a word about him and I'll hit you so hard you go flying to wherever these kids came from!" Signo shouted. "Come on, Espio, kids. I'll see you around Sonic" she snapped and then left the building, closely followed by Leo and Espio, Scar and Tanya._


End file.
